


青青一树相思色（Mkhitaryan. MS of 2011 & AU 2018）

by Mavis111



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: FIFA World Cup, Football | Soccer, Gen, Missing Scene, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis111/pseuds/Mavis111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>山有木兮木有枝，心悦君兮君不知。</p>
            </blockquote>





	青青一树相思色（Mkhitaryan. MS of 2011 & AU 2018）

**Author's Note:**

> 这个脑洞是因为最近我们数学课上错了三角函数值要唱歌，然后听到同学们唱歌我就突然间有了这个脑洞……并且，这个洞本身是有张照片的，2011年的一张，就是Heno跳舞的，所以说就写了这么一段。

1\. 舞/Dancing

男人的黑色外套搭在椅子背上，所以他就穿着纯白色的衬衫站在大厅里，伴着音响放出的有节奏的民族音乐和身边队友的隆隆掌声，男人终于放开脚上的步子，踩着光亮的皮鞋一会儿踮脚，一会儿屈膝，翩翩起舞。

吊灯的光很亮，照在他俊朗的脸庞上，反射一丝不好意思的微笑。他渐渐地敢于张开双臂，不再怯场，在队友们的赞扬声中平静了紧张的心态。背景音乐里传来亚美尼亚语的民谣，他也跟着哼唱，随着舞步浅吟故乡的曲调。

姑娘坐在旁边的靠背椅上，抿着嘴笑着看他，不时与坐在她上身旁的朋友窃窃私语，听不清说了什么，只是都以“Henrikh”开头。

皮鞋有节奏地击打着地面，发出清脆的声音，而每一次的撞击，仿佛都撞在姑娘的心上。

曲子毕了，男人被不少人围在一个圈子里，女孩子们嬉笑着要求合影，男人也都一一答应，他还和一些人逐个拥抱，以示对他们的支持的额感谢。姑娘站在圈子的最外围，一言未发。

从侧面看去，男人的笑异常漂亮，薄唇下是若隐若现的皓齿，他高挺的鼻梁颇有韵味，褐色的双眼像宝石一样洁净且有神，姑娘的目光久久未移开，仿佛天地暗淡，灯光耀眼不如他的笑明朗。

男人礼貌地向他周围的人行颔首礼，他转过身来，能看见穿紫色长裙的姑娘正注视着他，姑娘见他看向自己，有些慌地想移开视线，可她却分明看到穿白色衬衫的男人向她招手，嘴角展开笑容。

蛾儿雪柳黄金缕，笑语盈盈暗香去。众里寻他千百度，蓦然回首，那人却在灯火阑珊处。

 

2\. 比赛/Racing

莫斯科的夏天不太暖和，姑娘坐在观众席的第二排，她紧了紧身上的夹克。姑娘的脸上涂着三色旗，凝重的眼神带着丝丝激动，深黑的眸子望向远方。她将手上的三色旗按在心口，口中默念祈祷词，寻求上帝的护佑。

红蓝黄。

三色旗营房飘扬，那是亚美尼亚的颜色，那是第一次世界杯小组赛出线的亚美尼亚的颜色。

穿着大红色球衣的亚美尼亚球员开始入场，年轻的门将穿着天蓝色的球衣走在队伍的最前面，他身后事身材匀称的Mkhitaryan。Micky眉梢的认真的神色感染着在球场的每一个亚美尼亚球迷，他们可以清晰地看见，这位第一射手的臂上带着队长袖标。

这激荡着每一个人的心。

Armenia Is The Best.看台上的球迷拉开横幅，他们都把自己的脸涂满了红黄蓝色，坚毅的眼神里闪出勇猛与傲气。姑娘也展开手上的国旗，举过头顶。

姑娘盯着场上每一位亚美尼亚球员，为他们呐喊助威，忽然间，似是天地在震荡，她能感受到那个从球场里投向她以及她手中的国旗的炽热的目光，她欣赏的人的眼中充满了对胜利的渴望，就像是小孩子要糖吃时那样的急切与虔诚。

姑娘明白，这一刻，他等了太久了。

上马击狂胡，下马草军书。

**Author's Note:**

> 一直希望能在世界杯上看到亚美尼亚，14年的时候很遗憾他们不能挺进小组赛，唯望3年以后可以更上一层楼！


End file.
